All Horror Movies Have Plot Twists
by CrazyBeautifulPsychotic
Summary: auverse slightly altered scre4m, oc x charlie, Sidney x randy: Angel O'Donnell finds herself caught up in the middle of the latest grisly set of Woodsboro slayings, but what connection does she have to Sidney Prescott? New faces emerge and old ones rise from the dead. Nobody's safe but the question on everyone's mind isn't who will live but who IS ghostface? R&R if you like this.
1. Chapter 1

_Blood._

Every time he tried to close his eyes, he saw it, everywhere. Even in places it shouldn't have been. His hand trailed slowly through shoulder length wavy dirty blond hair as he bit his lip intently, tried to gain focus, tried to get the hellish visions out of his mind, completely.

'_What the fuck is wrong with me?' _he wondered silently, as he stared listlessly out at the other students in the Film Club meeting, wondering why he kept having the flashes of images, of violence, of blood.

_Blood everywhere. It was even splashed garishly across the walls. They said they found her, ripped open, her intestines around her neck._

The whispered thought from somewhere in the room around him came so quickly that Charlie Walker jolted up a bit from his chair, just in time to hear a crystalline laugh from behind him. The sound was almost like bells, and then the finger, with a badly chipping and bitten black nail attached tapped him tentatively on the shoulder.

He turned and saw a girl sitting behind him, biting her lower lip, as she studied him in curious amusement. "You alright?" she asked, her accent coming out thick yet quiet.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, just dozed off." he muttered as the meeting came to an end. He realized that he was mostly muttering to himself at this point, because the second the meeting was adjourned, the combat boot and mini skirt wearing pixie like girl brushed past him without even so much as an indication that she'd heard him, and out the door, meeting up with two girls he recognized from the junior class, because Robbie was constantly terrorizing the girls on campus with his camcorder.

_Where in the hell did she come from? How long __**was **__I spaced out just now? _he wondered to himself as he watched her darkly clothed backside retreating down the school's hallway, the red scarf she wore around her neck waving out behind her.

It was crimson.. Just like the blood.

He bit his lip and winced as he tasted the coppery taste of his own blood, then put his sleeve up to wipe it away, as he happened to look down, see something slip from her messenger bag, land on the hallway floor.

He grabbed it, then caught up to her quickly.

He tapped her shoulder, waiting until she turned around.

Angel turned around, her hand in her long dark brown hair, eyeing the peculiar boy from Film Club with an almost amused smirk. "Hey, thanks! I had no idea I even dropped that.. My dad would have killed me.."

She took the keychain, riddled with keys from his hand, and then asked, "What's your name?"

"Charlie Walker."

" Nice.. I finally have a name to attach to that gorgeous hair." Angel said as she winked at him cheekily, and then said "I'd love to stick around, but I really, really have to go. My dad gets furious when I don't come straight in from school."

And with those words, Angel vanished into the thick crowd, and then out the door, leaving Charlie standing there alone, trying to figure out why in almost 4 years he hadn't noticed her or spoken to her.

He jumped when Robbie wandered up, tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you have to fucking do that?"

"All I did was tap you, space boy." Robbie said as he studied his friend. Lately, it seemed like Charlie was a lot more tense than usual..

"You alright?"

"Yeah man.. Hey.. Do you know that Angel chick from Film Club?"

"The one with the heavy eyeliner? Real quiet and black square framed glasses?"

"Yeah."

"Not really.. her dad's really strict, she really doesn't get to do much." Robbie said as he asked moments later, "Why?"

"Because.. She talked to me today.. Well, I don't think you could call it a conversation, exactly, because I get the distinct feeling she was mocking me, but.."

"You heard that rumor about her, right?"

"No..."

"Dude.. Supposedly, she's Sidney Prescott's daughter.. Sidney got pregnant before that first killing spree, went off and gave her up for adoption.."

"Nah. That makes no sense.." Charlie said as he toyed with the thought for a moment, then wondered aloud, "I wonder if she's heard the rumor?"

"I asked her about it once, she rolled her eyes and said 'My mother's dead.'"

"Wow. So she didn't affirm or deny it?"

"Nope." Robbie said as he popped a bubble with the gum he'd been chewing and then asked, "Why? Are you into her now or something?"

"No, she just..."

"What?"

"I was curious, damn." Charlie muttered as he walked down the hallway beside Robbie, then added, "Besides.. I think Kirby's finally into me, man."

Robbie groaned inwardly.. He knew of course, that Kirby was not into his friend, because she was seeing him AND Jill's ex, Trevor. She had been for a while now, but Robbie had been having a hard time explaining this to his friend, not wanting to hurt the guy.

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing man."

Out in the parking lot, Angel reclined against the hood of her Firebird, looking up at the late afternoon sky, a scowl on her face.. She dreaded going back to that hell hole she called a home, her adoptive father was a real bastard and a drunk to boot, but..

At least he'd picked her, right?

Her own damn mother, her own flesh and blood cast her off when she was born like she was some kind of a fucking monster...

Of course, if you actually looked at it, her birth father, Billy Loomis was a fucking monster. But nobody here really KNEW Sidney Prescott and Billy Loomis were actually her parents...

A poster for her 'mother's ' book tour caught her eye, and she walked over, ripping it down from the lamp post it was taped to, then tore it in half, throwing it into the garbage.

"Like I want you coming here." she muttered to herself quietly ,as she got into her car, drove home to her drunken father for the night.

_Billy watched his daughter, their daughter, barreling out of the parking lot in her car, the t-tops off, Metallica blasting from a decent sounding system. A fatherly smirk filled his face as he raked his hand through his shaggy brown and graying hair and thought for a few moments._

_He'd seen her rip the paper down from the post, so he wandered over in curiousity, wondering what'd upset his daughter so much._

_As he unballed the paper, he sighed._

"_It's okay, kiddo.. Daddy's gonna fix this.. Mommy's gonna pay for giving you up. And for attempting to kill me, of course." Billy spoke aloud before pulling the mask down over his face._

_He was starting small this time, of course.. He'd offed that drunken bastard that was raising HIS daughter.._

_And as the knife sliced through the man's skin like a hot knife through butter, Billy hadn't been able to resist the smirk of satisfaction that came to his face. He'd left the man propped on the living room couch, and he'd left a note for Angel to find._

_Just to let her know she did have at least one parent who loved her, even though most would argue that Billy's kind of love was scary, dangerous and unhealthy at best. But he was her dad, he was trying to be a part of his daughter's life._

_And each time he thought about Sidney just walking away from Angel, his anger surged, and he wanted to get his hands on her that much more. "At least she'll be here for the show." he muttered, smirking again, smugly as he walked down the sidewalk, and into the graveyard, just curious to see his grave, his mother's grave._

_The man could hardly wait to start, he had a lot of revenge to dish out.. And who better to help him do so than Sidney's own cousin?_

_Sure, she wasn't smart or pretty like Sid had been, but.. She was loyal and she did whatever he wanted without him having to ask too many times._

_As soon as she got to town, the real fun would begin.. Billy and Jill, another friend of hers named Kirby had been planning this all summer._

_His revenge was so close now that he could practically taste it. And it tasted sweet._

Angel raised a brow at the door being partially open. No matter how fucked up her dad got, he never just went off, left the front door to their house wide open. "Dad? You better not have fucking puked everywhere again." she called out as she put her keys on the table next to the doorway and reached for the light switch.

She clicked it and nothing happened. "The fuck? Seriously? Did you fucking not pay the light bill again?" she asked as she swore, dug around for a lighter and lit a candle that sat on the small wooden table next to the door where her keys were.

As soon as she held up the candle, the scream died in her throat as she looked around the room and saw the walls splashed with blood, her 'father' lying on the couch gutted, a half empty bottle of Southern Comfort in his fist still.. Cautiously, she wandered over, and stepped into a cold sticky puddle of blood with her bare foot, slipping, falling into it, screaming. She grabbed the envelope sitting on the table and then she couldn't take it anymore, she was physically ill, blood always had made her squeamish.

Angel's hand went to her throat and she ran back outside, finding the roses by the porch, vomiting into them until she dry heaved. Then she ran.

Until her legs burnt and she couldn't run anymore. Until her lungs felt like they were on fire. And when she stopped, it was because she saw headlights coming through the night.. Waving her arms frantically, she flagged down the police officer, Dewey Riley and when he stopped, she jumped in.

"My dad... He's dead... I, umm.. I came in from school and.. Oh god I'm going to pass out." Angel said as she slumped forward in her seat.

Dewey noticed the envelope in her hand, so he reached out and took it, his eyes scanning the letter in the envelope intently, his stomach twisting into knots, and his mind spinning wildly.

How was Billy Loomis even still alive?

And what connection did Angel O'Donnell even have to him?

He called for backup and went back to the house, finding everything as she said it'd be. Now, he was curious.. Did Angel do this? It wasn't a secret that her adoptive father Hal was an abusive drunken asshole and a bum, but Dewey sort of kept an eye on the girl through the years and he somehow got the feeling there was no way she was capable of such carnage, the malice it took to plan and pay for someone to kill antoher person.

Sure, she was wild, she did bad things, but murder?

His mind went back to the letter again, and he thought about it.. It added up.. Sidney went for a vacation the summer before the killings happened and Tatum at the time claimed it was because she'd been pregnant.. Or at least that'd been the rumor going around back then..

Was Billy Angel's father?

And was Woodsboro in danger yet again?

Something felt identical about the crime scene in the O'Donnell house, but then again, it also felt like there'd been several elements different there too.

"Here we go again." he grumbled as he turned in the parking lot of the police station. As much as he hated to, he had to question Angel.

She probably didn't know anything, but she had found the body..

And according to the letter left behind, that body was the first of many more to come. Somehow, Dewey got a really, really bad feeling about this.

_Billy Loomis laughed as he hid in the woods behind the house his daughter had been living with that drunk fucking bum in, as a cigarette dangled lazily between his lips. He knew of course that Sidney made Woodsboro a stop on her book tour for one specific reason._

_She'd been trying to find their daughter, right the horrible wrong she'd made in giving the girl up all those years ago. She wanted to be a mom now, apparently, and Billy, well..._

_He wasn't about to let that happen. Somehow, he had to beat Sidney in reaching out to Angel, he had to make her see that Sidney didn't really love her, and that he did. That Sidney would only hurt her over and over._

"_Yeah.. I'm back you fucking fucks." Billy said as he thumped the cigarette into a nearby bush and stood, stretching, walking back towards his own cabin that was farther back in the woods. He'd been living in that cabin since Angel got adopted by the drunken bastard. There was no way in hell he was letting the son of a bitch keep his daughter, and not be nearby._

_Kind of like a guardian angel.. Though some would argue that Billy Loomis was most certainly no angel._

_That he was probably Satan's right hand man, because he was legitimately a sadistic and sick man. He had been all of his life._

_He grabbed his keys and made his way to the police station.. If he had this figured correctly, Angel's interrogation should be finishing right about now.. She'd probably be in no shape to drive, and need a ride home._

_And there he'd be, waiting.. Just like a good dad he could have been a very good dad._

_The voices were at a deafening roar tonight, making it almost impossible to focus, but somehow, he did, and before long, he was sitting in the shadows outside the police station, waiting on Angel to walk out of the police station._

They'd interrogated her for over 3 hours. Asking her all kinds of questions that she didn't know the answer to, and even insinuating at one point that she killed the man.

"No, if I were gonna do it? I'd have lit his drunken ass on fire. Less of a mess that way. Now I fucking have to clean the place. As if the bastard weren't messy enough when he was alive and beating her, hurting her. She didn't hate the man, nor did she wish death on him, but she'd never loved the man either, nor had she been proud to call herself his daughter.. She'd figured out real quick he only adopted her to get a paycheck from the state, nothing more.

He wasn't doing it because he was some good guy, and he wasn't doing it because he loved her. He was doing it because she was the only one of the foster kids he had that hadn't gotten the hell out of dodge when she was able and his back was turned.

But the way Angel figured it, she'd stayed because she didn't know what love felt like, she didn't know what a normal loving home life was. And as long as she was getting to come and go as she pleased, and she had food, she didn't give a damn what the man did to her, because she generally gave back as good as she got from him

She mumbled to herself in the darkness as she walked out of the police station, the sounds of Black Dog by Led Zepplin filtering from her earphones as she kicked a garbage can, angry. Now she was alone again.

She fumbled around in her pockets and produced a pack of cigarettes and a silver Zippo lighter, lighting up a cigarette, and flopping down onto the concrete steps that lead up to the police station, checking her cell phone, laughing at a text bitterly before replying " don't have 2 ask any1. I will most def b the party."

Shutting her phone, she stood and stretched, walking back across the paved lot towards her Firebird, fumbling for her keys in the dark. The sound of a car's motor had her stopping, listening intently and then she heard a horn blowing and saw a Trans Am sitting there, idling.

"Really? Can they not? I mean I'm not in the fucking mood tonight." Angel muttered, -assuming and wrongly, of course that the car belonged to three friends of hers, Alec and Damien, Alyssa Valera,- as she skipped over and watched as the window rolled down on the car.

She went to scream but it died on her lips, when she saw her biological father, Billy Loomis behind the wheel.

"Don't scream, princess.. Daddy's fixing everything."

"THE FUCK? YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD?" Angel shouted as she began to run, stumbling, getting back up quickly and jumping into her car, spinning out of the police station's parking lot as she dialed Officer Riley's extension number with shaking hands.

Dewey raised a brow and then answered his phone as Angel screamed, "Outside.. Loomis.. He's fucking outside." and hung up, throwing the phone down into her seat.

"Get some guys out in the parking lot.. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone who might talk.. There's a chance that Billy Loomis is still alive, and he's here." Dewey said as he grabbed his own keys and took another route out of the building, hoping to catch Billy off guard when he tried to make an escape.

The officer he gave the order to nodded and set off for the parking lot.

But he never made it back inside. And an hour later, when another officer was clocking out and going to the parking lot, they found the man gutted and tossed in a storm drain in a broken heap. Dewey swore out loud as he picked up the Ghostface mask and threw it, then kicked over a garbage bin.

Down the road, the Trans Am started up and Billy, covered in blood, took off into the night, furious that his attempt to reconnect with his little girl hadn't went as planned. He only hoped he could get her before Sidney got her lying hooks into Angel.

And now, he was back, and the urge to kill was rising with each passing second.. He'd already taken out two.

Angel spun into the driveway of a classmate of hers named Emma, and scrambled up the ladder to Emma's open window, as she fell in onto the floor with a thud. Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily as she groaned and said "Angel.. Are you drunk?"

"No, but damn it, Em, I wish I was right now. The night I've had.." Angel paced as she bit her thumb and finally reached into the bottom drawer of her friend's desk, pulling out a bottle of vodka, uncapping it. Emma hissed, "Are you fucking insane? My parents are asleep down the hall... Look, I get that you don't have rules, but I do... And there is no way in hell I'm getting grounded before Stab A Thon."

"Lighten up. I'm the one drinking, why in the fuck would they ground you? Em... You have to listen to me and swear to tell nobody what I tell you because I'm fucking freaking out right now."

"What?"

"Remember when I told you over the summer I knew who my mom and dad really were?"

"Yeah.. But you said you were taking that shit to the grave."

"Yeah? Well I'm not so listen. I might be dead soon, so I want someone to know so they can do what I wanted to do and confront my mother."

"Who are your parents?"

"Billy Loomis and Sidney Prescott."

Emma grabbed the vodka bottle and took a healthy sip then passed it back before asking, "And this has to do with tonight how?"

"Let's just say that my "dad" is not dead.. And I saw him."

"Angel, did you drink bong water at Alyssa's? You know, sometimes I really, really worry about you.. You're so damn wild, one day it's going to be the death of you."

"No.. The bong water only makes me see polka dotted poodles. This is serious, Em.. Look into my eyes.. Do I fucking look like I'm joking right now?"

"No, but you also managed to make half of our summer camp group think you drowned a few summers ago, Angel.."

"Emma... I'm not kidding. Billy Loomis is not dead.. And he killed Ray tonight."

"The fuck?"

"Yes.. he slashed my foster father. Left his guts everywhere in our living room."

"God, Angel, come here.." Emma said quietly, patting the bed next to her. Angel sank down and then sighing said "Tonight, after I was interrogated for over 3 fucking hours, he stops me outside the police station and tells me "daddy is fixing everything."

"That's just.. It's creepy. And you're sure it was the Billy Loomis?"

"Fucking tell me about it.. And he's already killed Ray. Trust me, Em.. I've seen the articles and stuff enough to know what he looks like.. Remember my 'research' on the whole thing?"

"Don't I.. I guess now I realize why you had to know every single detail of everything that happened back then." Emma said as she took the bottle, taking another healthy sip, then passing it back to Angel who groaned and said "I have to get the fuck out of town."

"Angel, you can't just leave.. The police know about your adopted father, right?"

"And those two twerpy fucking girls that apparently my crazy ass father had to kill also.." Angel groaned as she palmed her forehead and said "So what do I do? Sit around and wait on him to pick me off?"

"What makes you think he even wants to kill you, Angel?"

"Oh trust me.. It'll come to that because I'll be damned if I let him drag me into his shit. Ughh, my fucking life was so much easier when I didn't know who I was, who I came from and why I got given up for adoption.."

"Angel, calm down.. Go use my shower then rest. You look like shit, chica."

"Gee, thanks, Em.." Angel muttered dryly as she said "The one bright spot in today is I finally did it.. I finally managed to say something to Charlie Walker."

"Oh really.. "

"Yes, really."

"How'd that go?"

"Dunno.. He was acting so weird though.. Forget it, I'm paranoid.."

"And I don't blame you. Now rest.. Tomorrow, you'll talk to Officer Riley again, and you'll figure this out. You always land on your feet Angel, it's what you do."

"Damn straight, chica. I'm gonna borrow your nighty." Angel said as she walked to the bathroom, stepping into the shower, her hands gripping the walls as she tried to unsee the garish and gruesome scene she'd seen this afternoon when she came in from another day at school.

"So much for my life being boring and me whining about it." Angel muttered as she bit her lip and showered, toweling off.

Em held out her phone as she stepped into Em's room, a pale face.

"It's him... Ghostface."

"The fuck no.. Fuck that. Go wake your mom and dad, now. I should not have come here. I just know it's my crazy ass father."

"Angel, what if it's not? What if Billy's not Ghostface this time around? I mean there's been talk.."

"Em.. Trust me.. This is an epic shit storm.. My old man's back from the dead, and he's offing people left and right. It has to be him. This reeks of him."

"But making snuff films? That sounds like something your fellow film geeks would do.. Not Loomis.."

"So? Maybe he's got an accomplice this time.." Angel said as she listened to the rasping voice, her knees knocking together in fear as she did so.

"Look.. I know who the fuck you are.. And if you think killing people's going to win me over, Dad.. It's not."

The caller on the other end raised a brow as they hung up the phone, now thouroughly confused.. SO she was Loomis' daughter.. And he wasn't dead?

Well now.. This certainly put a cramp in his plans to be the new generations Billy Loomis, didn't it?

"God damn it." the male muttered as he tossed the phone and turned to his accomplice and said plainly, "We have a huge problem."

"What?"

"Billy Loomis isn't fucking dead."

"So?"

"So that means we're fucked."

"We are not fucked. We just have to raise the stakes a little." Jill said with an evil smirk as she picked at her fingernail polish and then asked, "So.. Are you still setting that stupid bitch Charlie up to take the fall?"

"Oh god yes. Nothing will hold us back, babe.. Not Kirby, not Charlie, not Trevor, nobody."

"Good. Because you don't want your queen getting angry now do you?"

"No." the male said as he leaned in, captured a kiss from Jill before sliding out her bedroom window, and down the drain pipe, sneaking to his car and back home.

And nobody would EVER suspect him of doing this.. Charlie, yes. But not him.

And this is exactly what he and Jill wanted.. They wanted chaos, gore and confusion. Because the only good horror movie had a ton of plot twists. And not just the cliche ones either.


	2. Chapter 2

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing this." the guy said as he looked at Jill and then at the t shirt. "I'll look like a fucking fag."

"Do you, or do you not want people to believe you're him?" Jill asked as she glared angrily at the guy standing in front of her.

"Yes, but I also don't want to look like a homeless grunge rocker." the male argued as Jill groaned and then said "Fine." turning her back, pouting. It only took seconds and she was turned around, his hand was held out, waiting on the shirt.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Jill said sweetly, as he said "Are you sure that fuck up isn't coming to school today?"

"No.. Kirby just talked to him. He's sick." Jill said as she watched the male strip down, put on the clothes that you'd normally see Charlie Walker in.

"Remember.. You want him to pay for being the twin your mother kept. This is all leading to that, I promise."

"It damn well better be, Jill.. If you fuck me over, I swear to Christ, I will rip you apart." the male said as he finished dressing and then said "I'm off to school then."

"See you there.. remember.. Everything I told you. You have to do it.. And if Kirby asks.. You felt better, so you came to see her.. She's an egomanical bitch, she'll eat it up without question."

He grumbled and slid out of Jill's window, making his way to the car parked down the road, out of sight. Jill started to get ready for school herself, as she texted Billy and told him they needed to talk after she got out of class.

Either Billy would behave or she'd just have to kill him too when this was all over. Why not? Everyone else was expendable to her, Billy was really no different. And the beauty of her plan was that she could safely get away, have all the attention that Sidney got and abused, and nobody would ever figure out what really went down.

But first, she had to get rid of this girl who kept distracting Billy.. Angel O'Donnell.

All she really knew about the girl was that the girl lived on the wrong side of town, her adoptive father was a drunken abusive bastard, and Angel was probably the wildest girl in their entire grade. She partied, she drank, she picked fights, she supposedly slept around a lot.

"I still cannot believe Billy thinks she's the one Sidney gave up for adoption." Jill muttered as she fixed her cardigan and then grabbed her books, just in time to get into the car with Kirby and another friend of theirs.

"Did you guys hear about Marnie and Jenny?"

"Yeah.. That was gross. They showed pictures on the news. And that website.. They posted a video with the whole thing." Olivia said as she went to answer her ringing cell phone. "The fuck is Jenny's cell phone doing calling me?"

"Maybe she wants to chat." Kirby said with a smirk as she made a howling noise and as Jill reached for the phone.

She smiled to herself when she heard the raspy voice.. She of course knew who it was.. They however, didn't, and so she played her smile as one of 'cute joke, but sick one'..

"Okay, whoever this is.. Your joke is sick."

Olivia grimaced and then said "That just gave me chills."

"You know what happens when you get the call, Liv.. You're next, bitch." Kirby joked as Jill asked, "Any last words?"

"Yes.. Mike Schroder has a tiny dick." Olivia joked as she said "Seriously, you guys.. Does that not creep you out? I mean she's dead and someone calls from her cell phone?"

"It was probably one of the idiots at the station pressing buttons, and the app she's got on there to make her sound like Ghostface was turned on. You know how she was always trying to scare somebody with that shit."

"I'm seriously fucking creeped out right now.. Oh yeah.. You guys hear about Angel O'Donnell's drunk daddy? Apparently, he got killed last night too."

"I kinda feel bad for her.." Kirby said quietly as she said "Remember a few years ago when the rumor went around that she was really Billy's daughter?"

"Yeah.. And then right after it, the one about her doing it with half the football team?"

"But she's never at any of the parties.. Wonder if she makes house calls or something.." Kirby mused as Jill said through gritted teeth, "Can we seriously just talk about other stuff?"

"Yeah.. How is that thing with Trevor?"

"I'm still ignoring his calls. Teach him to hit it then quit it, right?"

"Exactly."

They'd just parked at school when Kirby spotted Charlie and then said "I thought he was sick.. He sounded like shit when I talked to him earlier."

Charlie and Robbie made their way over and Charlie smirked as he eyed Jill, then Kirby who immediately voiced her concern at his being there.

"I came to see you." he said with a smooth wink as Kirby smiled and then said "Aww. But no." before turning and walking into the building with the girls.

"She's into me." Charlie said as Robbie almost choked on his soda, then tried to hide the laugh, remembering the long and sweaty sex filled night before with Kirby Reed. She was actually a pretty damn loud girl in bed.

Sooner or later, he'd have to tell Charlie, he realized, but for now, he just wasn't sure if it were a good idea.

Charlie scanned the parking lot, and his eyes caught on a brunette with her leg propped up on a Firebird's hood, as she fixed a torn fishnet stocking. For a moment the guy couldn't breathe, but he quickly made himself recover at least he thought he had until the black leather and black/hot pink plaid miniskirt wearing girl walked past him, barely speaking to anyone.

From the deep circles beneath her eyes, he could tell she hadn't slept a wink the night before and for a moment, he wondered why the fuck exactly he was agreeing to kill off such a sultry little vixen for Jill.

But then he remembered the pain of rejection and how his brother MUST pay for it and he stared after her longingly.

Robbie slapped his best friend's head with an open hand and said "Well? Aren't you gonna go talk to her, man? I mean you two were talking yesterday."

"We were?" he asked, his hand in his hair as he scowled a moment.. Another reason for him to hate his bitchy little twin Charlie, apparently. He'd make damn sure that he took extra time gutting the little bastard now.

"Yes, space boy.. You were talking to her." Robbie muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and asked, "What's up with you lately?"

"Just haven't been feeling like myself, I guess."

"Yeah, I can definitely tell.. Laid it on sort of thick with Kirby just now, didn't ya, Romeo?"

"Why? Are you jealous, Robbie? Don't play me for an idiot.. I know you're fucking her." Charlie said as he smirked and stormed off once he was satisfied that his words hit their mark.

And so began another long and tedious day at Woodsboro High.. But by the end of the day, things were going to get much more interesting...


End file.
